A Travel Through Time
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: Year 2019, Wes and Jen's kids, Quent and Ren go on a trip of a lifetime, finding out their parents' secrets on the way.
1. Introduction to the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few PRTF VCDS and plenty of Wes and Jen pictures on computer. 

Ok, down to business:

Hi! I'm back to PRTF! First, a warning, if you're seeking angst or really 'adventurest' adventure, this fic is not the place, though I beg you to read it anyway... Very tame story, just a little fun fic of my favourite PR couple and their kids. (oop! did i let that slip?)

Second, I writing all this from a person's point of view, cos' I like it that way. Read to find out whose... muahahaha...

Timeline:

Year 2019. (hmm.. wonder what I'll be doing then... 'anyhoo...') I'm using the same features as 'Werewolf Unleashed' and 'A Tragic Turn' , Wes is a CSI and Jen homicide detective, Las Vegas PD. smirk. No CSI character reference though. Now, they've got two kids, with very uniqe names, not sure if one of them even exists! Oh well..

K, I talked too much, onward and downwards!

Chapter 1: Introduction to the Family

I ran to the left, then right, then left again. Something is here, something I've been looking for for the past three hours. Right here in this labyrinth of doom. I'm almost there... I turned to the left one more time...

There is one thing that can prevent me suceeding my precious mission, the 'Potion of Confusion'. I have to avoid running into it or else the consequences will be horrible. Just depending on my luck and will to live. I reached a junction. Left, or right?

Left...

No, right...

I'm running out of time...

Fine! Right!

Arrgh! I ran headfirst into the gigantic bottle filled with the dreaded 'Potion of Confusion' It's contents splashed all over me. I stopped, ok... how do I feel? Is it 55 or 75? Too late. I failed my quest... yet again...

"Aww, man... I can't do this!" I yelled out loud to the ceiling in frusration. After staring at the spinning fan for a few seconds, I brought my eyes back to the giant book of the subject from hell.

Algebra.

I took a deep steadying breath.. ok, you can do this... I let out the breath and read through the question again.

Ok, 55 cents plus what equaes what? Among how many customers? Huh?

I let out a deep groan and let my face fall into my left arm on the table, moaning softly while pounding my fist on the table.

What a joke, the school's number one science geek, Quenton Collins, is unable to solve the simplest algebra question...

Ok, forget simplest, how about, not a SINGLE one!

Sure, I'm pretty good at other subjects, 'nerdily' exceptional in Sciance, but not the damn Algebra! Yeah, they say those who are good in Science will be good in Math. I've always wondered who 'they' are.

After staring at the question for a few more seconds, I gave up, I can always ask mum or dad later.

I turned to my pther piece of homework, an English essay to be entitled, 'My Parents', to be handed in one Friday, four days from now.

Like describing their jobs were not enough, we had to find out all about how they met and stuff like that.

Sheesh, mom and dad are not about to share any details! They always say that they 'met at work'. I never believed them when they told me at the age of eight, now I'm 13, and I still don't believe them.

So secretive... nevermind, I'll try to sqeeze it out of them later. Now, I'll just write out their jobs and personalities and descriptions.

Mum always says that I ony need to look in the mirror to describe in exact detail what dad looks like. Dad says the same thing about mum and Ren, my 15-year-old sister.

That would be an understatement, Ren looks alot like mum, and they are really alike in personalities. Mom says dad and I resemble each other a lot too, does that mean mum and dad get into a lot of fights? Cos' Ren and I sure do!

Especially when Ren calls me 'munchkin', I'm short! So what? She's not exactly a beanstalk herself...

I usually call her 'dominatrix' in return. Mum seems to accuse dad whenever I say that. She thinks he taught me that word, I wonder why? I just made it up from the word 'dominant'.

Ok, enough thinking, get writing...

Um... dad's 6 feet tall, dirty-blond hair (though it's nearing gray now... guess crime does that to you...), long nose... blue-green eyes, and detests his full first name as much as me. Wesley Collins. No one ever calls him Wesley, ever.

That's about the only thing different about us, mine are hazel, mum's eyes. Dad works in the Las Vegas Crime Lab as a forensic scientist or CSI, Crime Scene Investigator.

That's the only field I ever considered working in when I graduate high school. Dad's science knowledge is another thing I inhired.

Now mum, Jennifer Scotts, prefers to be called Jen. 5"9, long dark brown hair, (also graying) and hazel eyes. She works in the Crime Lab too, only as a homicide detective, is that where mum and dad met? I intend to find out. Persistance... that's one thing I'm good at.

When I get in trouble, mum's the one that usually yells while dad makes sarcastic remarks. But dad's the more good-natured one, he always makes us all laugh. i do that too, another inheritance.

Suddenly, my writing was interrupted by mum's voice calling out,"Ren! Quent! Dinner!"

I put my pen down and yankedopen my room door, with my load of homework, I forgot how hungry I am.

Ren was already on her way downstairs. I raced down after her, the sweet smell of pasta lingured in the air. Mum is an expert chef on cooking pasta but dad strongly advices against sampling any cookies made by her.

He never elaborated that statement, though I interrogated him for a long time.

I finaly arrived in the dining room. Ren must be in the kitchen with mum.

Dad, however, is already seated at the dining table with glasses on and staring at his laptop.

"Hey, kiddo," he muttered.

"Hi, dad," I replied.

My voice must have sounded really troubled because dad turned off the laptop and cast a glance at me while removing his glasses, "Something bothering you, mate?"

I knew that dad had a British mother, but both Ren and I never met her. Just grampa, who's in Silver Hills.

I smiled a little and said,"Wow dad, I thought mum was the detective!"

"I trained him to be like one," said mum. She and Ren had just come out of the kitchen, holding plates of pasta.

Dad got up to help but I remained in my chair, the thought of my two uncompleted pieces of homework looming over like a dark cloud.

After setting down the plates, dad asked,"So?"

I muttered,"Nothing much, just I don't think I like algebra much,"

Ren let out a laugh,"You don't like it now? Wait til you're fifteen. You'll be whining your little munchkin butt all the way home when you see your first question!"

I scowled and stuck my tongue out at her. Ren rolled her eyes and muttered,"Midget..."

I repeated after her in an exagerrated high pitched voice, something I do a lot,"Midget..."

Ren scowled,"Mum, dad! Look what he's doing!"

I smiled and said,"Mum, dad! Look what he's doing!" I know I sound hilarious.

Mum sighed while dad said,"Ren, stop calling your brother munchkin, Quent, stop... talking like your sister,"

He said all this sternly, but I thought I caught a little amusement during dad's brief pause.

Mum said,"You guys ok staying in each other's company tonight? Or do you want Catherine to come over?"

Catherine used to be dad's colleague but she is retired now. Mum and dad work nightshift so Catherine would come over to babysit. Catherine never liked us calling her 'aunt',. she said it made her feel old, so it's always been just 'Catherine'.

She has a daughter named Lindsay who is 21 years old. She does come over sometimes but usually she's too busy studying in UNLV.

Ren said,"If Quenty here behaves, I can babysit, but I dunno... will you?" she asks me pointedly.

I scowled,"You'll set fire to the house in the middle of the night. That's all I know!"

"Ok, then, I won't call Catherine. Quenton, you can always ask your sister about the algebra questions, she'll help you. Right, Ren?" said mum, quickly intervening.

I groaned. Coaching from Ren? Yuck!

Ren sighed and nodded half-heartedly. Mum will probably threaten to do something to her if she doesn't help me.

I decided to bring up the subject about my essay,"Mum, dad, for English class, we need to write an essay about our parents. I'm supposed to write about how you guys m,et and stuff. Only, you guys never told me,"

As predicted, mum and dad exchanged glances before dad answered,"There really isn't anything interesting, buddy,"

Ren was also interested,"Well, just tell us!"

Dad said,"Um... we just met at work. A few dates and we married. That's all,"

Ren nodded. But I know that she, like me, suspect dad isn't telling the exact truth. Why? What so secretive that happened last time?

Like I said, I'm persistent and I never rested til I found ouyt an answer. Nevermind, one day...

TBC

RR!


	2. Bright Side? No School Today

Disclaimer: I wish that PRTF belongs to me! (Looks around hopefully... sighs) Yup, nothing belongs to me... 

Thanks for that review, white time ranger, you've given me that special 'oomp' to hurry up with the next chapter. 'gracias!'

Note to self, never ever write such revealing summaries again. Now everyone knows what I'm gonna write about! darn! ;-)

Oh yeah, scenes from the show are not nessicarily exact. Very poor memory... Also, some lines may not be original, I've seen a couple of shows of siblings rivalry and I just had to add those sentences in this story.

anyhoo...

Chapter 2: Bright Side? No School Today.

I sank down onto my bed, tired out from Ren's ongoing rant about combined operations.

That's one thing about her, even if it's something she doesn't like, she still does it thoroughly.

Right now, with my mind free of her voice, the question came back, 'How did mum and dad meet?' I wanted to find out more than anything in the world right now.

I said out loud,"I wish I knew how you guys met!"

Little do I know, that very wish will be coming true...

* * *

I was jolted awake by my alarm clock. I groaned loudly under the covers and started groping about for the alarm clock button to silence it.

Come on, come on...

Found it! Silence...

I could have dropped back of to sleep if it hadn't been for mum knocking on my door,"Get up, sweetie. School time!"

She sounded tired, probably a rough night. For her sake, I crawled out of my bed and out the door to take a shower.

Mum was standing outside, still in work clothes. She peeked into my room and said,"I want that bed made up, young man,"

I muttered sleepily,"K..."

Mum smiled at me and patted my back before heading downstairs.

After a quick shower, and a change of clothes, I headed down to the kitchen. Dad was there sipping coffee, looking not quite as tired as mum but had sleepy eyes all the same.

He was still wearing his 'forensics' labled windbreaker.

Ren came in, holding her backpack. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereals and two bowls. Ren went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, tossing it over to me.

This seriesof actions come naturally to us every morning. Mum says that is a way of showing each other that we love each other. Ren and I immediately puked all over that statement.

Dad finished the rest of his coffee and said,"Ren, hope you don't mind walking with your brother to school, I have to head back to the lab immediately,"

Ren replied,"Sure dad, as long as you tie up his neck with a longer leash and tell him to stop lifting his leg up everytime we pass a fire hydrant!" as she poured in her share of cereals.

I retorted,"Excuse me? I'm the one walking the dog!" Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously, just like mum's when you know you're in for it.

Dad shook his head wearily and muttered,"Be nice..." before stopping to kiss mum goodbye and walking out of the door. That reminded me again about wanting to find out about how they met.

Mum turned to us,"K, I have to go straight to a location in Henderson, so remember to lock up," she said, hugging us in turn.

After finishing our, cereals, we washed up and went out the front door, locking up behind us and argueing all the way.

It is really hot and sunny outdoors, not unusual in Vegas.

Ren was walking so fast I had trouble keeping up. I have a feeling she does that so people won't assume we are related.

She's all 'high and mighty' school goody-two-shoes and will die if anyone found out she's related to the eighth-grade science geek.

Sure enough, we started walking past a few friends of hers. Ren waved at them and they waved, and giggled back. Girls...

Soon, we turned into one street while the two lovely gooses, um, I mean girls, disappeared into a nearby shop.

The street Ren and I are on now is deserted. Well, it is right out at the outskirts of the desert. It is a special shortcut to school that I came up with a few years back.

I could feel my T-shirt sticking to my back, my jacket will probably do the smae thing in the next five minutes.

Ren glared at me and said,"Why do you always have to follow me? It was embarassing back there with Angeline and Britney! Did you see what they did when they saw you with me?"

'Only smile and giggle, waving back at you, Miss. Paranoia...' I thought.

Instead, I replied,"I was using your big head to block out the sun!"

Ren snapped back,"Honestly, you are the most irritating brother I had the misfortune to have!", British accent full swing, dad does that too.

I replied,"Sheesh, you'd think I wanted you or something..."

Ren shook her head,"You know, mum used to say that one day we will need each other, you know what? That day will never come!"

I was about to think up a cutting remark when out of a sudden, something hard hit me on the head. "Yeow!" I yelled in pain.

Ren looked at me in surprise, "What the?" then her eyes landed on the thing that hit me.

I rubbed my head carefully then stared at the device too. It looked like a remote control, only with one button. It was silver and had a tiny antanae on it as well.

Ren asked,"What is that?"

I shrugged and picked it up. Our argument had been forgottened.

Ren looked around, frowning, "Where did it come from? There's no person in sight. No open windows... nothing! It can't have fallen from the sky..."

I flipped the device over, there was something stenciled on the back, a logo of some kind... it was triangular and had three lines pointing to the middle, where a red circle lay. Under the logo, it read,"Time Force" I said out loud.

Ren tilted her head to one side,"Time Force," she repeated.

I muttered,"Sounds official..."

Ren replied,"Never heard of it..."

I turned back to the button in front and debated whether to press it or not. Caution told me not to, but natural curiousity overuled the caution, no harm intrying, what's the worst that could happen?

I moved my finger to press the button. Ren saw me and immediately yelled,"DON'T QUENT! Who knowswha?"

But I never really found out who knows what, I pressed the button and suddenly, I felt my entire body being pulled out of the earth.

I shut my eys and yelled out loud,"AHHYIIIIII!" Do I really scream like that!

I heard a female scream telling me that I'm not alone in this. If I'm gonna die, Ren's coming along with me.

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a long never ending portal-like thing. I was floating, and moving as well, at a really fast pace.

Ren soon appeared on my left, scowling at me with pure anger. Her resemblance to mum is uncanny!

All around us was glittering a series of colors, mostly shades of red and green. It was scary!

As I was just getting used to the dizzying motion, another sudded lurch, and I felt myself fall onto solid ground. Oww...

I heared a 'flump' sound that told me that Ren just had a hard landing as well.

I reopened my eyes, (I don't remember closing them, though...) and saw a vast blue cloudless sky. I slowly got up and looked around.

Ren and I were in the middle of a huge lawn, its grass clipped to perfection. Four feet high perfectly trimmed hedges created a path way out of the road.

In front of us was an even more huge mansion, wait a minute, this is grampa's home! In Silver Hills! What are we doing here!

Ren said,"Now you've done it! We are at gramp's place for God's sake! Thanks to you!"

I did not have the strength to argue, I was staring at the front door, two figures had just came out, I ran over and hid behind the hedge, staring at them, one was a guy and the other a girl.

Ren raced after me,"Hey! Wait!"

I silenced her,"Shh!"

Now I had a clearer view of the two people. Ren fell silent and bent down beside me.

The guy with dirty-blond hair was shutting the door, he was wearing khakis, a long sleeved blue buttoned up shirt under a dark grey vest. When he turned around, I noticed he was wearing a red tie as well.

I couldn't see his face, but he looked vaguely familiar. Both of them looked quite young, 18 or 19 maybe...

The girl was dressed really weirdly, some whole suit in white. What material? Looks like PVC! She even had a holster strapped around her waist, holding a weird looking gun, very unlike mum and dad's police issued Glocks.

She had dark brown hair tied in a strict poneytail. She looked familiar as well but we were too far off to see their faces.

They were holding hands, though it looks like the guy was dragging the girl with him.

Ren, all curious now, muttered to me,"They looked really familiar! Unlikely gramp's clients, you think?"

I nodded,"C'mon, let's have a closer look," while walking straight out. Ren was about to follow when she suddenly said,"Look OUT!"

Too late...

A man cmae out, I recognized him, Phillips, gramp's butler. Hmmm, he looks young. I was trying to think of a good excuse to tell him why Ren and I are out here in Silver Hills instead of in school at Las Vegas.

He surely will see me, I'm right out there in front of him! Strange enough, Phillips didn't so much as look at me. Phillips peered around from left to right then pulled out a cloth and started wiping the tiny table out on the porch.

I decided to call out to him,"Phil, hey Phil!"

Ren hissed from behind,"Hey! What are you doing? How are we supposed to explain how we got here?" I ignored her.

Well, Phillips is doing the same thing to me. I ran up the steps to him. "Phillips, hey! It's me! Quent!" He still ignored me.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, YIKES! My arm went right through him! I yanked my arm back in shock.

Ren saw the whole thing and stared at me with her mouth slightly open. I shot her a helpless look.

Ren looked hesitantly at the pillar beside her. She reached out her own hand and cautiously tried touching it. Sure enough, her hand went right through the pillar.

I muttered,"What's going on?"

Ren muttered, "I dunno..." softly. "Let's go see the other two we saw just now,"

I nodded and followed her. The two had just arrived at the side of the house where a blue motorbike was parked.

The guy let go of the girl's hand and patted her shoulder, saying,"Thanks. Now we're even"  
and headed for his bike.

Ren walked over and waved,"Hello?" No response, instead, the girl said,"Wait a sec! I need to talk to you!"

Ren hopped right in front of the girl, right between the couple. The girl was taller than her by an inch or two.

Ren was about to wave when she suddeny froze, and gaped instead.

I asked,"What?"

Ren put a hand to her mouth as she muttered,"Ohmigod!"

I frowned, is this a joke? I saw Ren look back at the guy who said, "You don't have to thank me again. Actually, it was kinda fun!" rather smugly. I immediatle recognized a very familiar distinct British accent.

Ren's eyes grew even wider as she kept looking back and forth at the couple.

The girl with dark brown hair exactly like Ren's suddenly yanked out the guy's motorcycle keys, her arm ran right through Ren's stomach. Ren let out a scream.

I ran up to Ren, (no pun intended) and turned to face the girl and felt my head practicaly pop open with shock.

MUM!

Our own mother is the girl in PVC! But she looked different, her hair was shorter and her face was much younger. SHe had a few freckles splattered across her nose.

I slowly turned around to look at the guy who was protesting,"Hey! Gimme those!"

Dad...

He looked younger too. He wasn't wearing glasses and his hair was a little lighter and longer. I felt faint. What is going on here!

"Not until you listen to me. Look, I didn't come here to thank you. I need your help." said mum.

Dad crossed his arms over his helmet, licked his lips and asks with a smile,"Help? Well, what kind of help?" Woah... attitute check, dad...

Mum chose to ignore him. She held out a small oval-like device and tried pressing it onto dad's wrist. "I need you to put on this morpher and activate it,"

Ren pulled me back a little and mutterd,"Morpher?" I shrugged.

Dad immediately pulled away, certainly suspicious about this thing,"Woah-woah-woah, hold on! Now, what's a morpher?"

I was about to ask the same thing...

Mum looked at him and said,"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me,"

Dad smirked, and urged,"Yeah? Try me," looking exeedingly arrogant. I've never seen him like that before.

Mum took a deep steadying breath and said,"My friends and I are from the year 3000. We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped THROUGH time, and take them back with us. We think you may be the ONLY one who can unlock these Morphers so we can defeat them."

Mutants? Morphers? Year 3000? My jaw dropped open. This has got to be some big joke. MUM?

Dad answered somewhat calmly,"I believe you,"

Ren yelled,"You what!"

Mum smiled, that's when dad held out his palms,"Whoa, whoa, I believe you're nuts! Now give me back my keys..."

Mum looked at him in disbelief. As she threw dad back his keys, she said,"I knew you'll never help us! You're nothing like him!"

Him who?

Mum turned on her heel and struted off.

"Mum can't be from the future! She's not cool enough!" said Ren. I had to agree.

Suddenly, mum stopped, she was looking at the wrist bacd on her own wrist. I t was just like the one she tried forcing onto dad.

A strange glow appeared, followed by a 3D hologram of some green-haired guy from waist up,"Ransik is attacking the city! We NEED you!"

Mum nodded,"I'm on my way," as she rushed off.

I glanced back at dad, he looked every bit as surprised as me.

"Well, that's cool..." I commented dryly.

Dad just stared into space for a few minutes, then he turned on his bike's engine and revved off.

I turned to Ren,"We need to find out what's going o,"

Ren nodded and said,"I think we went back in time... when you pressed that button..." holding up the little device I foolishly fiddled with just now.

I said,"Back to the past? Bright side? No school today..."

"Quent! This is so much more important than school! We could be stuck here forever! Without food! We can't be seen by anyone remember? We can't touch anything either! We'll starve!"

I asked,"So we're ghosts?"

Ren shrugged,"I dunno... more like 'preghosts', we can't be ghosts if we were't born yet... we don't exist in this time..."

"So no one can see us..." I muttered.

Ren nodded. I sighed,"Don't forget that little fact about mum..."

Ren shrugged,"You said you always wanted to know how they met... guess you're wish came true."

I groaned,"That's another thing, they weren't exactly 'lovey-dovey' and all, eh?"

Ren said,"Maybe..."

I was panicking now,"What if they never loved each other? What if dad forced her or somehting?"

Ren frowned at that thought,"No way... there's got to be more to the story,"

I was not convinced,"What about that 'him' guy mum mentioned? Who's that?"

Ren muttered,"Calm down..."

She was staring at the device. "What?" I asked.

Ren said,"Maybe pressing this button again will take us back into our own time,"

I nodded, then,"Don't you wnt to hang around and see how they married? They lied to us for goodness sake! Met at work, my a-"

Ren cut in,"They never wanteds us to know anyway! I say we don't mention it once we get back,"

"If we get back..." I moaned.

Ren rolled her eyes and said,"Pessimist," and pressed the button.

I immediately felt thatsame pull and the multicoloured portal was back.

"Please let this be the ride home!" I prayed.

I wish.

TBC

RR!


	3. My Parents are Freaks

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be.. sigh... 

Soooo sorry I took so long to update this! Been really busy lately and not to mention I missed the earlier part of 'Something to Fight For'. Right when Jen was yelling at Wes so 'beautifully'!  
darn... got the scene figured out anyway, thanks to the wonderful summariesavailable on PRspoilers. A big THANKS!

Chapter 3: My Parents are Freaks

'Flump'! Oww... ok, this one's more painful. Cement road! I opened my eyes while getting up. Ren got up as well, rubbing her neck, wincing.

"Are we home?" I asked.

"You again?" yelled a rough voice, "After what happened to your friend, I never thought you had the courage to come after me!"

I turned around and saw four people in a line. They wore the exact same white suit mum wore. Opposite them, was another gorup of people. Very weird people. In fact, I'm not sure whether they are people...

There was a lady with bright pink hair, a guy in black with a cloak and a mask covering the left side of his face. There's also a big and fat weird-looking thing that looks like a warthog, a tall golden robot, and hordes of costumed 'things' in gold and silver. What in the world?

"We're not home," replied Ren in a defeated tone.

I recognized one of the people in the white suits, mum. Beside her, is the green-haired guy I saw earlier on that bulging watch of mum's. With them is a tall guy with heavily gelled jet-black hair and an African-American girl with long curly hair.

Mum announced,"You're under arrest Ransik! You've got nowhere to run this time!" while holding out something, but I can't see what it is.

Ok... Ransik is the fierce guy dressed in black, yup, the boss is always the meanest looking.

Anyway, Ransik lifted his right leg and slammed it on a large piece of rock. He yelled out loud while pulling something right out of his thigh.

"Gross!" exclaimed Ren.

"Cool!" I said.

It was a sword and it had a handle that looked a lot like a bone... In fact, I think it is a bone! He pulled the sword back and thrust it foward again. A sharp blue ray appeared and seemed to cut through all four in front.

Ren yelled,"Duck!" as the blue ray headed for us next.

"Yii!" I yelled as we ducked to the pavement. There was a loud explosion and all on our side fell to the road in pain.

Ransik went over to mum and pulled her to her feet roughly.

Ren and I, along with mum's three friends watched in fear.

Ransik said,"Still upset about your fiancee's untimely demise? His fate will be your own!"

I asked,"Fiancee?" It can't be dad, mum and dad were anything but engaged to each other just now!

With that statement, Ransik threw mum into the air.

Ren yelled,"MUM!"

"She can't hear you!" I said. Ren wringed her hands in anxiety.

Suddenly, dad appeared, running from the corner of the road, he jumped onto a white car's hood, arms open, and grabbed mum, breaking her fall.

Both of them slammed against the car door. Mum looked extreamly surprised, she turned around to see dad whose obviously winded out. He was still managing to smile. So dad...

"So, is it too late to help?" he asked. They got up and mum pulled out the oval-shaped device and handed it to dad,"It's yours,"

Dad smiled and let out a cheer, and put the device on his wrist. "DNA confirmed," announced a voice somewhere. Ok, DNA confirmed, that means he wore it before? But still... Ok, I'm very confuse...

The freaky bone guy was staring hard at dad. The girl with pink hair asked,"Daddy, didn't you already get rid of him?"

Ooh... daddy!

Ransik scowled and pointed at dad,"I've destroyed you once, I'll destroy you again!"

Dad asked mum,"What's he talking about?"

Oh, good. I thought Ren and I were the only ones who didn't understand this entire thing.

"Doesn't concern you," mum replied roughly. "Ready?" she continued.

All four nodded and did some sequence of motions with their arms (though dad wasn't as smooth as the others) while shooting, "Time for, Time Force!"

Time Force? Why does that name keep on popping up everywhere? In a flash, all five appeared, dressed from head to toe in a specific colour.

Ren's jaw dropped while I said, "And the surprises keep on coming..."

Ren dropped the little time device that got us in this mess in the first place.

Dad was in red, he put both hands on his helmet while saying excitedly,"Wow! You were telling me the truth!"

Yeah dad? You weren't exactly doing the same thing to Ren and me!

The others, in blue, green and yellow muttred softly in amazment as well. Only mum (in pink) was all business, "Let's do it," she announced.

Well, once you got over the shock, you actually admire their costumes, they were quite cool... only I've never seen anything like this before, add mum and dad as the pink and red ones, all this time turning craziness and these weird bad guys... well, I might be watching some crazy science fiction movie...

"Time Force Rangers?" Ransik yelled furiously, "Get them!" he instructed to the gold and silver clad robots.

They lifted their weapons, which looked like double ended blades and started firing, bullets started flying out, or are they some futuristic ammo that replaced bullets?

Mum, blue, green and yellow rangers bent over in all kinds of positions, the bullets missing them completely. It's like that old movie, 'The Matrix'!

Ren yelled,"Look out!"

Oh, man! Now the bullets are headed for us! They went through us but I couldn't feel a single thing. It was freaky! I could even hear a 'warp!' kind of sound effect!

Poor dad, a few bullets hit him squarely in the chest, forcing him to the ground. mum said,"Don't worry, your suit protects you,"

Dad jumps up and states,"This just keeps getting better!" He rushed in to help his teamates.

Ren pulled me back, so as not to be in the action. "Ren, c'mon! This is soooo cool!"

Ren groaned,"Calm down, will you?"

"We can't be hurt! It's OK!" I retorted, half screaming.

One robot blade came flying towards us and if I had been visible, my head would have been sliced in half. "Yii!" I yelled. Ok... that sure cured my excitement. I retreated back to where Ren was standing.

The warthog guy was battling with mum. Woah! Is that fart propelling him? Eww...

Suddenly, a young robotic voice called out,"Rangers! What are you waiting for? Use your weapons!"

I located the source of the voice, it belonged to a small robot blue owl. Woah...

"Great idea!" said dad, and everyone activated their weapons... green and yellow had huge cannon-like guns while the rest used blades.

Yellow and green started fireing and one came flying in our direction. "Aruggh!" we yelled as the power sliced through us. I'm really beginning to pity those robot things... that cannon must hurt!

Ren said through gritted teeth,"That's it! We're so outta here!" She started groping around her pockets for the device. "Oh-oh..." she mumbled.

I scowled at her, there goes our ticket home...

Suddenly, mum landed on the ground in front of us. The golden robot called Frax, warthog and pink-haired lady were in front of her, sneering.

Frax said,"Looks like you're outnumbered, Pinky!"

The others lined up beside mum. dad announced,"You need to learn how to count, Goldie!"

I chuckled, dad isn't so different after all.

The pink lady let out a weak mock laugh. now, the rangers used their cannons, joined together. "Brace yourself..." I said.

Dad said,"Target locked, FIRE!"

Woah, now that's what I call an explosion. The three ended on the ground in pain. After a quick recovery, the pink lady announced,"You haven't won! My daddy will beat you!"

"I've had enough for one day... Frax!" called the warthog.

"Teleporting," announced Frax, while pressing something on his arm. The trio disappeared in a flash.

The four rangers from the year 3000, pressed something on their 'orphers' and they reappeared in their white uniforms.

Ren and I ran over to them to hear their conversation. Dad was estatic, hugging the curly-haired girl and the green haired guy,"That was amazing!" he too pressed whatever button there was and demorphed.

"I must have taken down a dozen of those tin heads! And you guys! Hah, you guys were awesome!"

I had to admit, he's acting like an excited little kid, in other words, an idiot.

"Lucas!" dad continued, walking towards the tall guy who was in blue previously,"Lucas, how many did you get?"

Lucas just remained stoney serious. Dad waved a hand in front of him while whistling, good ol' Lucas didn't move.

Unfazed, dad turned to mum.

"This is a game, Wes. We're fighting for our future!" she scolded.

"I know, lighten up! I'm just saying I can't wait to do it again!" dad said.

Mum shook her head,"You won't get a chance to," with that, she twisted dad's left arm around and pulled out the morpher on his wrist.

"Oww! Hey, what's the deal?" dad asked, rubbing his wrist.

Mum said,"We needed you to unlock our morphers, and you did. We don't need you anymore," turning towards the girl and greeny, who were both looking at mum, silently begging her.

However, mum didn't care, she turned her back to them and stared at dad. Dad merely said,"Whatever," and wlked away, trying hard to hide his bruised ego.

Despite how he acted earlier, Lucas muttered to mum,"He is a good fighter..."

Mum said,"We can get along fine without him," and they headed in the opposite direction.

I stared after dad, who was walking off with his hands in his pockets.

I sighed,"Guess dad wasn't a ranger after all..."

Ren said,"I can't take this anymore! Those aren't our parents! Our parents are supposed to love each other!Now we can't even get home cos' the stupid remote control is missing!"

She started to walk backwards with a painful expression on her face. That's when I saw something silver on the grond right behing her.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Too late, Ren stepped on it. She found the time travelling device, right on the red button. We plunged into the tunnel, again.

Not for long though, we appeared nice and hard onto concrete, again. That's it, no more basketball for a week, my limbs are too sore.

Ren got up and held up the device,"Found it..." she announced sheepishly.

I tried to shoot her a glare, but I couldn't help but smile instead. For once, I don't mind her being my big sister.

Once again, we were in the back alley behind some white building. There, dad had just been pushed been pushed back against the wall by mum. He was in a business suit, tie loosened a little. Mum's still in her uniform along with her three comrads.

"He-e-ey! Ease up! What'd you do that for, anyway! I had Nadira RIGHT where I wanted her!" said dad, making a punching gesture. Ok, we're not far away from the last scene, dad's still acting childish.

Mum scolds him, "I TOLD you to stay out of our way!" 'Our'? looks like mum's doing a solo show, the other three look like they'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Dad argues, "But you need my help!"

Mum yells, "I TOLD you, this is NONE of your business!"

Dad chuckles a little than said,"What's your problem? I'm fighting on your side!" pointing a finger in mum's face.

Mum slapped his finger away and yelled angrily,"You're not FIGHTING at all! You're PLAYING!"

Lucas chimes in gravely, "This isn't a game for us."

Dad's smirk had cleanly wiped off his face.

Mum said, "You've never had to FIGHT for anything in your life."

Dad pauses for a moment, seeming to think it over, and remarks, "Of course I have," defensively.

He slowly walks off, back to them.

"What! Name ONE thing you've sacrificed EVERYTHING for," challenged mum, "Something that helped EVERYONE but YOU," she continued, and before dad had time to take a breath, she added, "Something you couldn't BUY."

Dad is speechless, is it my imagination, or are that tears gathering in Ren's eyes?

Teh green haired guy looks like he has to go to the bathroom badly, walks over to mum and taps her shoulder anxiously. She simply lifts her left hand up, scowling at dad.

Dad remains silent which promps mum to say, "That's what I thought! Let's go."

She leads the team down the alleyway, the guy with green hair hung back, shooting dad a 'I'm sorry' look, and joins mum, sadly.

Dad stares after them, then mumbles,"Nice going, Collins..."

When he too disappeared down the corridor, I burst out,"Did I say that they didn't like each other? I'm sorry, I was wrong... they didn't like each other, they HATED each other!"

Ren rubbed her eyes and said wearily,"Let's not start this again..."

"Start what?" I asked,"I'm just saying that-"

Suddenly, someone entered the alleyway. He looked about at us. No... through us. Dressed in jeans and a sweater, he looked around a little longer. Maybe he's looking for something.

Ren said,"C'mon," pressing the button, "Pray hard,"

I turned my back to the guy and felt the now familiar pull into time. But somehow, I couldn't resist turning back, then, I received a quick shock...

Was it just me, or did that guy actually make eyecontact?

TBC


	4. Trust and Triumph

Disclaimer: Not mine, 'whoop-tee-doo'…

Yeah… you probably feel this story is getting monotonous, (is that the right word?) so sorry for that. I told you this is a non-adventure story, just a funfic. School work is really piling up so I hardly have time to write stories anymore. Hope you guys will bear with me!

I don't really know how to describe their sleeping positions, our locations, whatever… so I made it up, due to the fact I haven't seen Jen's Revenge. Darn. Is it true Wes fell out of one of those upper levels? hehe…

Chapter 4: Trust and Triumph

'Flump!', yeesh…

Ok, new surroundings. Make that dark, new surroundings. The floor was wooden and creaky. The entire room was quite spacious. There were a few rickety stairs leading to small platforms upstairs. Thin mattresses and pillows lie on them. This place looks more like a historic monument.

There is a picnic table in the middle of the room and also an old sofa and old-fashioned TV by the side.

At first, the place looks deserted but I noticed a person sitting on the window sill. That hair is unmistakable, mum. She changed out of that white uniform. She's now wearing a leather jacket over a pink blouse and a… 'wow' hot plaid mini skirt. If she wasn't my own mum, I'd say she is gorgeous. But then, this is the same woman who nags about anything and everything under the sun, so…

She's just staring out into the view below her. Seems like nothing is likely to happen any time soon, I thought of mentioning the mysterious man earlier, "Hey, Ren?"

"Hmm?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from mum.

"You remember that guy in that alleyway?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I dunno… maybe I wasn't thinking straight or something, but I could have sworn that guy looked at me!"

Her face had 'Yeah, right.' written all over it. "Quent, we're invisible," she said with an air of a parent explaining something to a very backward child.

"I know! But…"

"Did the guy do anything else?"

"Well, no. Just looked at me,"

"He was looking through you," she said matter-of-factly, smiling.

I sighed. Maybe she's right. Darn, I hate it when that happens.

Suddenly, someone else entered the room, dad. He was wearing khakis, tank top and an unbuttoned red shirt over it. He went up to mum, "I know I'm not Alex…"

Who the heck is this Alex guy? I keep hearing his name everywhere!

Then came up the other three, for some reason, they don't want to be heard or seen. They sneaked up behind a stack of barrels, one leaning over each other as mum said, "I know, but I don't want you to be," as she made to come back into the room.

Dad reached out his hand, which mum took and got down slowly. Oh, are we that far into the future already? Or past… whatever. What have we missed? Stupid time remote or whatever it's called.

"Really?" dad asked.

"Yeah, in fact, in fact, I like you just the way you are," said mum. Their hands did not disconnect..

"You do!"

"Yeah, I do…"

Dad went ecstatic, "Yahoo! Ye-ss! Yeah!" Ok, maybe we didn't miss much, dad's still childish. It's kind of amusing and embarrassing at the same time. To think, the assistant supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab nightshift is acting like a kid at the age of what? 19?

In excitement, dad hugged mum, something she isn't too comfortable with, judging by her awkward expression.

'Whumph!' Whoops. Looks like Lucas had leaned on his buddies too hard, because he forced them to the floor, knocking over barrels and causing havoc.

Hehe, gigs up, guys! Lucas tries to hide what he was doing by starting to whistle with an occupied expression on his face. Heck, that wouldn't even fool a baby.

The green-haired guy and the girl, however, got up and the girl said, "I like you just the way you are…"

The green-haired guy smiled shyly and said, "Really?"

"Really!" she replies.

"Jen!"

"Wes!"

They each cried in turn and fell into each other's arms, sighing lovingly.

Ren and I couldn't help laughing. Dad was taking it well, while mum was pointing at her female friend, "You…" and started chasing her, with everyone laughing away.

After finishing chortling, Ren announced, "Let's go… we're going ahead, so we might be able to forward ourselves into our own time,"

I nodded, still watching mum chasing her friend around.

"Flump!" Yeah! I made it standing this time! Triumph!

I smirked at Ren, who's on the floor. She scowled, "Oh, shut up bucko."

I looked around the room; we're still in the historical monument-like building.

However, it did not have the same happy atmosphere like the scene earlier, there seemed to be a tense and frustrated atmosphere lingering in the air. Sure enough…

"I SPECIFICALLY told you to stay at that exit, and you DIDN'T!" came mum's angry voice. Very familiar, I must have heard it about a hundred time in my life.

She was yelling at dad, who's sitting on the picnic table, his face angry as well.

Their three fellow rangers were at the back of the room, near a big old clock's mechanism. I think this is an inside of a clock tower, by the looks of it…

They were watching and listening in on the conversation warily, Lucas was holding a book, ignoring the fact that the pages were flipping all over the place, the other two were holding some old rags. Also avoiding the scolding ceremony is the owl, or robot, or robot-owl… whatever.

"I know. But you didn't see the Silver Guardians pull up!" retorted dad. Silver Guardians? Isn't that where Uncle Eric works? Ok… confused again.

"Wes, I did see them," said mum.

"You did? You saw them?" asked dad.

This conversation is going nowhere, with two stubborn people like that.

"Of course I did! And I was changing the plan until you decided to go it alone!" said mum, "Look, the only way we can work as a team is if we trust each other. But after this morning, how am I supposed to trust you!"

Dad probably had enough, he jumped of the table, exclaiming, "Ok! So I messed up! But you know what, Jen? Trust is a two-way street!" I've never seen dad this angry since I spilled soda all over his tediously arranged case files for a court appearance the next day.

Mum crossed her arms, "Meaning what?"

"You expect us to trust you to lead us? No matter what you say, we do it. But you don't trust us enough to open up! You never let anybody in." He tilts his head around mums, and asks the other three, "Guys, am I right!"

They immediately jump back to their own activities; Lucas brought his eyes back to his book, the girl turning towards the clock while the green-haired guy made quite a show of wiping the robot-owl's beak.

Dad flashed a quick smile, their silence speaks it all.

'I'm not here to open up! I'm here to capture Ransik!" mum yelled, turning her back to him.

"See? That's what I mean! It's all business with you Jen. I know you said you like me, but tell me, how am I supposed to trust you when I don't even know who you are?"

Mum turns back to him angrily. Dad merely lifted his arms as if to emphasize the point. Mum narrowed her eyes, speechless.

The robotic owl interrupted, Mutant at the industrial center!"

Mum muttered, "Let's go do our job!"

Dad scowled and followed her down the stairs, followed with the other three.

I made to join the lot, but Ren held me back, "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to watch another battle. Let's go…"

"C'mon! Don't you want to know what happened?"

Ren groaned and said, "Quent! It hurts to see them yelling at each other like this! They never do that at home!"

"Hey, it's ok, we're around, right?" So everything must have worked out!"

"I dunno, what if they were forced to marry or something?"

"As if!" I yelled.

Ren bit her lower lip and shrugged, pressing the button.

"Here we go again…" I mumbled.

TBC


End file.
